


She Only Dances to Sad Songs

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [68]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Merle is a hero...again, Oneshot, Smut, age gap, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle doesn't like his job, or the fact that Marcy is trapped there by circumstance as well. Merle being Merle though, he will think of a way to set her free.
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	She Only Dances to Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hudsonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsonbird/gifts).



<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4fTgtVT4MY> \- Sweet Jane - Cowboy Junkies 

You must play this song, because it's amazing and it fits with the story so well:)

> **She Only Dances to Sad Songs**

  
  


* * *

Merle stood at the back door of the club and tried to stay awake. The new girl, Karla, was finishing up her performance the place was dead as heaven on a Saturday night as Leonard Cohen would say. He hated working at Jezebels. He was never one for strip clubs although he very much liked women. Places like this always made him sad. There was nothing worse than a bunch pretty young women shaking their bodies for sad, lonely men. You could tell that they didn't want to be there and only danced out of necessity and that's what he had in common with the girls at Jezebels.

After serving four years in prison for theft he was only employable as the bouncer in this dive and he hated every minute of it. He had to throw out creeps who couldn't keep their hands to themselves but mostly it was helping to load in cases of booze, chatting with the girls and listening to all their problems, and trying to stay awake.

At forty-two, he never imagined himself in this position but he had made his mistakes and now he was paying for it. All he had to his name was a crappy apartment, his rusty old Dodge truck, and the Triumph his brother had held onto for him while he was on the inside. Picking up his beloved bike when he got out was one of the best moments of his life, almost like coming home to a girlfriend. He had taken that bike on every adventure since he was a kid, it was his sidekick in life.

The song changed and Marcy walked backstage to get ready to go on. None of these women belonged here, but especially not Marcy. She had overcome an addiction to pain pills and owed money to the asshole who owned the club she was now dancing in. To Merle's knowledge, that was the only reason she was dancing at Jezebels. She was only twenty-four and still had that youthful light of hope in her eyes, but he could see it fading a little more every day.

She was allowed to choose her own music and Tim always complained about her choices.

“This isn't a funeral parlor! Play something upbeat for fuck sakes!”

“The customers aren't complaining, Tim. If they complain, I'll change it...I just don't feel very upbeat up here,” she sighed.

Merle had heard this conversation just after she started three months back from outside Tim's office door and it broke his heart. He wished he had a way to help her but she still owed Tim $1,300 and he was just as broke as her.

She walked out onto the stage a few moments later and Merle could only watch for a second before he needed to step out for a cigarette. He listened to the song she chose and blew smoke up into the blackened sky as it played.

_Anyone who's ever had a heart_ _  
_ _Wouldn't turn around and break it_ _  
_ _And anyone who's ever played a part_ _  
_ _Wouldn't turn around and hate it_ _  
_ _Sweet Jane, sweet Jane_ _  
_ _Sweet, sweet Jane_

_Anyone who's ever had a dream  
Anyone who's ever played a part  
Anyone who's ever been lonely  
And anyone who's ever split apart  
Sweet Jane, sweet Jane  
Sweet, sweet Jane  
  
Heavenly wine and roses  
Seem to whisper to me when you smile  
Heavenly wine and roses  
Seem to whisper to me when you smile..._

  
  


That night, he was the last to leave and noted that Marcy was still lingering in the parking lot.

“Marcy!” he called as he opened the door to his truck. “You got a ride?”

“My cab is twenty minutes late and now they aren't picking up the phone?”

There was only one cab company in town and they weren't reliable but they really had no competition to worry about.

“Come on, I'll take you home.”

She walked over to him and he loved the way she looked in her plain jeans and a concert t-shirt. Marcy's strawberry blonde hair and green eyes were perfectly matched with a full face of freckles. She was the most attractive woman at the club as well as the sweetest and that's why Merle could never bear to watch her take her clothes off for strangers. He always left for a smoke when she danced. He wished she didn't have to be there.

She sat next to him in the truck and sighed to herself as her stomach growled audibly.

“Damn, you wanna go get some food?” he chuckled.

“I can't, I have no money. I had to hand over another huge payment to Tim...I'm never gonna get out of here, Merle. I've been clean for three months and now I don't even know why I bothered quitting. My life sucks so much more owing him money than when I was taking pills,” she vented, her voice trembling in places.

Merle hated to see her so low and couldn't drop her off at home in the state she was in.

“I'm taking you for a meal,” he said.

“I wasn't trying to beg for food...I was just saying.”

“It ain't like that. I'm hungry too and I'd like the company,” he smiled.

Marcy broke down a little and he could feel her clinging to her sobriety with both hands. Jezebels was crushing her fragile spirit and he couldn't let it happen. An idea to get her out of the club popped into his head then and he grinned to himself when it dawned on him.

“Merle...thank you.”

“It's nothing,” he insisted. “Let's go get some good BBQ.”

He took her to the Smokehouse BBQ and Grill out on the highway and ordered her a full plate of surf and turf before she had a chance to argue. He knew she liked steak and lobster from a conversation they'd had once and he didn't want her picking at a salad to save him a buck.

“Merle, that's too much!”

“Stop. Just have a nice meal with me, it's really no big deal.”

“Thank you.”

The truth was that he was spending part of his rent money, but he needed to see her smile. He needed her to feel spoiled for a night. Merle got her laughing eventually and he loved to see her eat, she wasn't shy about her enjoyment either. She moaned at the medium rare steak and dipped her lobster in gallons of butter. Marcy said she was feeling like giving up before he stopped to offer her a ride and he couldn't wait to solve her money problem with Tim for her. He knew she'd probably object to what he had planned and that's why he wasn't going to tell her about it.

“What would you do if you didn't owe him money?” Merle asked as the bill arrived at the table, which he swiftly tucked into his pocket.

“Don't even make me think of it,” she winced. “I am never going be able to pay him $1,300 and still keep a roof over my head.”

“Indulge me,” he pressed.

“I'd apply for a student loan and go to night school. I'd get a good job and find a good man and have a family,” she grinned. “How sad is it to hear a stripper say something like that?”

“You're not a stripper...not really. You're just stuck doing this at the moment,” he argued.

“Can I ask you something, Merle?”

“Ask me anything you like.”

“Why do you always leave when I dance?”

He was surprised by the question, it was very forward of her, but he respected that.

“It feels wrong to watch you when I know you don't want to be there doing that,” he explained simply.

“That's sweet of you,” she smiled.

“You're so young and you got the rest of your life in front of you, honey. I want you to stay positive cause you never know when things might turn around.”

“You think?”

“Things are going to get better, I promise you that. I need you to trust me on that.”

“How can you promise something like that?”

“I just can. Trust me, OK?”

She looked very intrigued and her nose wrinkled a little with pretend annoyance at being left in the dark.

He insisted that they order dessert then and they split a massive piece of chocolate cake. She was clearly hungry and hadn't had anything this good to eat in a while. When she brought food to work it was usually peanut butter sandwiches or crackers and yogurt. Merle felt the urge to take care of her right from the start.

Merle drove over home and she leaned across the bench seat to kiss his cheek before leaving.

“This meant more to me than you know,” she smiled.

“It was nothing, Marcy. You have a good rest and keep your head up, OK?”

“I'll try. Goodnight, Merle.”

“Night, honey.”

/

Marcy got to the club around 7 pm the next day and sighed as she watched one of the girls fighting off an asshole. Merle stepped in though, and the man was swiftly escorted out.

“They're starting early, huh?” she shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe it's a full moon,” he chuckled.

She walked to the back and thought about Merle's sweet smile and blue eyes for a moment as she pulled out her outfit for the night. She had always liked the look of him and to find out that he was so kind as well made him even more appealing. He was much older but it didn't stop her thinking about him when she was alone at night. Being invited out for dinner had been a very pleasant surprise and it made her wonder how much age mattered in a relationship. It had been surprisingly easy to talk to him and he had gotten her laughing when she was feeling at her lowest. Merle was special.

Tim came barging into the back suddenly as she was pulling on her knee socks and a tartan skirt. He shoved a piece of paper toward her and looked mad as a hornet.

“There. You're paid up,” he grumbled. “I don't know that the hell you did for that prick, but we're squared up.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked and looked down at the slip of paper she'd been handed.

There it was in black typed lettering PAID. The amount that she owed him for the 'personal loan' she had borrowed was paid and she was baffled as to how it happened.

“Merle Dixon handed me the money this afternoon. Guess you'll be walkin' out now, hey?” Tim growled. “He owes me a new girl. I hope he realizes that.”

Marcy grabbed her things and headed out front to find Merle. She needed answers. He was joking around with the bartender and she called for him to follow her out the back into the alley.

“Merle...why would you do this? How did you do this? Where did you find that kind of money?” she blurted out all at once.

“Don't worry where I got the money, Marcy. Just get the hell out of this place,” he said.

“So, what does this mean? I owe you now instead of Tim?” she pressed.

She had never had anyone show her kindness in life for no reason and this was suspicious to her.

“You don't owe me a damn thing,” he defended. “I just wanted to do something good for you.”

“I can't let you waste this money on me.”

“It's only money. I care more about people than money. You're dying here, Marcy. Get out of here while you still have that light in your eyes.”

She didn't know how to comprehend what he'd done for her, it was the last thing she ever expected.

“I still want to pay you back,” she said.

“I don't want you to. Just promise me you'll go to school and find that lucky man of your dreams and have a family.”

“...but what if it's you?” she asked.

“What if what's me?”

“What if you're the one I want?”

“Me?” he chuckled.

“What's so funny?” she shot back, feeling hurt. “Am I that bad? Are you too good to date a stripper?”

“Wait a second!” he exclaimed. “I wasn't laughing cause you're not good enough for me. I'm laughing cause I'm almost twice your age and you're a gorgeous young woman who could walk into a room and pick any man you want.”

“Oh,” she cringed. “I guess I'm a little too defensive...sorry.”

“It's OK. I get it, but I don't see you as damaged goods or anything, Marcy. I like you a lot...probably a lot more than I should.”

“I wanna be with you, but it feels weird now that you paid that debt for me. I don't want you to think that's why I want you.”

“You really want me?” he asked.

“I've always liked you, but I get it if the age difference is too much for you.”

“I never thought you'd be into me,” he smiled. “I'm really flattered.”

“So, that's a no then?” she shrugged.

“Hell no. I know I'm too old but I'd be an idiot not to jump at this chance. I wanna be good to you, honey.”

“Will you take me home tonight?”

“Yeah. Did you quit?”

“Yes, thanks to you.”

“I'll get off early tonight and take you home if you don't mind hanging around for an hour or two.”

“I want to say goodbye to the girls anyway,” she nodded with a big grin.

He bent down then to touch her face and looked right into her eyes.

“And you're sure it's me you want?”

“I'm positive. Now kiss me,” she winked.

He kissed her then like she'd never been kissed before, ravenous and rough, his five o'clock shadow scratching her chin and upper lip. He walked her back to the brick wall of the club and his hands moved up and down her body greedily.

“I wanna give you everything,” he growled into her neck.

“I might make you give it to me right now,” she whined.

“Don't tempt me. I'll rip those panties off and take you right here and now,” he panted.

“For real? That sounds pretty good.”

“Are you serious?”

“Were you just teasing me?” she purred. “Don't be so mean, daddy.”

“Good lord,” he grinned, and then it was on.

Merle slid his big, rough hands under her little skirt and grasped hold of her panties to yank them down her legs. He kissed her hard again as she shuffled to get her underwear off her feet and kicked off her heels. She pulled him in close and the whole world disappeared around her. Marcy needed his touch like oxygen in her lungs.

Merle slid his hand up the back of her thigh and gripped her ass as her head began to spin. He urged her leg up around his hip and then crept his fingers around the back of her thigh to her pussy. It was heaven, the way he teased her and she was wet for him in an instant. He gently stroked her clit and moved his mouth to her neck to nip at her skin with his teeth.

“I'm gonna fuck you so nice, girl. Tell me you want it hard.”

“I need it,” she hissed, reaching down to start on the fly of his jeans. “Gimme this dick before I lose it.”

His fingers were magical and she was already so close as he knelt down to use his mouth as well.

“Spread your legs for me, girl,” he demanded and then pulled her right leg over his shoulder to get right up close.

He lapped at her pussy and teased her clit with the tip of his tongue here and there for good measure. He gripped her ass, pulling her lips to his own and her knees began to buckle as he got her there with ease. He had the devil's tongue and she could hardly stay standing as her body let go. She craved him inside her so badly it hurt.

“Oh God! Oh my God, yes!” she cried out and he loved the sound of it.

He push his jeans down and revealed a dick like she'd never seen before and she pulled her shirt over her head to allow him access to her breasts as he nailed her. She hadn't put her bra on for her time on stage yet and he acted like he's never seen her topless before, eagerly pulling her breasts to his mouth to get her even hotter before taking it to the next level.

Finally, he lifted her up into his arms, spreading her legs around his waist to drive his point home.

/

Marcy shuddered and fell almost limp against him as he thrust into her. She whined and cried out his name into the cool night sky like a mad woman. He held her up and claimed her mouth with his own as he nailed her harder than he planned to, but she took is so good. He'd never been with a woman this young but she was eager for his dick and never seemed to get enough.

“Oh fuck, Merle...you fuck me so right!”

“You take that dick just how I like, girl.”

Merle held her up with his big hands gripping her ass, but it wasn't easy when he was so revved up. He was in his forties and 'against the wall' fucking was a young man's game, but luckily he was very close.

She was overwhelmed by lust and her body curled forward till her forehead was resting on his shoulder and he gave it his all for the end of the tryst, fucking her till she began to tremble in his arms. He pulled out just in time to cum on her sweet thighs and they were both left panting and sweaty in the alley.

/

They gathered their clothes and he stopped her when she was dressed to look her right in the eye.

“I know this isn't anyone's idea of romance, but this is real for me. I wanna really give this a shot if that's what you want too.”

“I want to give this a real shot too. I really like you...and you're more than a little amazing sexually,” she grinned, “but there's still something I need to know.”

“Anything.”

“Tell me where you got the money to pay Tim.”

“Honey, I...”

“Merle, please tell me the truth.”

“I sold my bike.”

“You sold your beautiful Triumph to pay that asshole?” she winced.

“I sold my Triumph to give you your life back, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat.”

  
  


>   
>  **The End**


End file.
